


Barefoot Cinderella

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Miley Cyrus Song, Cinderella Elements, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Female Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Love at First Sight, Magic, Romantic Soulmates, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Thorin, King of Erebor, was growing tired of his heir and nephew refusing every dwarf who sought out courtship to him. He also felt bad for him since he knew the reason why he did so. The only thing Thorin could do to make his nephew happy was to help him find his One. How is he supposed to do that? Throw him a birthday party and invite all of Middle-Earth of course!





	Barefoot Cinderella

Groaning, Thorin rubbed his temples to try and ease his oncoming headache. His heir and nephew, Fili, had refused yet _another_ request for courtship. He could not blame him for it but for Mahal's sake, he wished that boy would take interest in settling down. _'I am sorry Uncle, but I cannot expect them. They are not my One. I will marry no one but them. I will wait as long as I have to and go to the ends of Middle-Earth to find them, where ever they may be.'_ He was proud that Fili was determined to find his One and how sure he was that he would find them. But Dis would have his head if he allowed Fili to go wandering all over Middle-Earth, and Thorin noticed how depressed he grew with each passing day. "Balin. Do we have anything planned for Fili's birthday?"

"I do not believe so. Why do you ask?"

"I want to surprise him with a party. I will invite everyone in Middle-Earth, even the Elves, so he can finally find his One. It pains me to not see him smile."

A proud smile graced Balin's lips. "What a wonderful present and a very romantic idea. I shall inform Lady Dis of this immediately so we can begin preparations." Making his way to the princess' chambers, the old Dwarf chuckled. "To think, Thorin would put aside his ire with the Elves just to see his nephew happy."

News spread quickly in Erebor, so much for keeping it a secret, as Thorin found out when he was pounced by Fili in the middle of a sparring session. Facedown on the stone floor, he could not find it in him to be mad when his nephew was clinging to him tightly with what he assumed was a bright smile on his face. Turning his head, he was right. It was the first one he had seen in years and it was _real_. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Uncle ever!" That had put Thorin in a good mood for the rest of the day. Not even the council meetings and piles upon piles of paperwork could dampen his mood.

* * *

Word spread around Middle-Earth that a party for the Crown Prince of Erebor's birthday was to be held and all were invited in hopes of him finding his soulmate. Bilba was ecstatic when she heard about it. Gandalf had come to visit them and personally hand Bilba an invitation. "King Thorin is holding a party for his heir and nephew, Fili, in hopes of helping him find his One, or as you would know it as, his soulmate. All of Middle-Earth is invited so I wanted to invite you personally as my special guest."

"You want me... to go as your special guest?"

"Your parents are invited to come with, of course. I know that you have been searching for someone that matches that mark on your wrist, and I fear that you will not find them here in The Shire."

"I-I would be honored! Thank you, Gandalf!"

Chuckling, Bungo stood and cleared the table. "I have too much work to come with you at this point since you will probably be leaving much earlier than necessary. But, I promise to catch up with you. I might be able to convince Drogo to accompany me on my journey there."

"I will go and ask my father to join us."

Soon, the four of them were making plans for traveling to Erebor. Bilba was in the middle of packing when she stared in her closet. "I do not have a single dress suitable for a Dwarven party. These could all pass here in The Shire as a party dress but..."

"Do not worry my dear Bilba. We can commission you a dress once we arrive in Erebor." Gandalf said from her doorway. "Let us pack and get ready to leave in the morning."


End file.
